Panem's Next Top Model
by CupcakeDiva
Summary: AU: President Snow comes up with an idea to make one girl from each of the 12 districts to participate in a competition called Panem's Next Top Model. Of course, our beloved Katniss is chosen, as well as some other familiar characters. There's loads of drama and humor too, so you don't want to miss this! I really suck at summaries, but the the story's much much better I promise :)
1. President Snow and his Brilliant Idea

**Hello everyone! So this is a new story I've thought of, and it's completely for laughing and entertainment purposes. Don't take it seriously at all :) There's going to be loads of drama and cat-fights and the general hilarity sooo sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

**President Snow and his Brilliant Idea**

President Snow was seated in the large dining hall in his presidential mansion. He was holding a conference there, to discuss a very interesting idea. Of course, President Snow himself had thought of it. He was a genius after all.

"Paul!" he barked. A meek looking servant scuttled over. "You mean Peter, sir." "I'll call you whatever I want to," said President Snow. "I assume all the preparations are done? Our guests will be here any minute. "

"Ye-yes sir. Except…" Paul (or Peter, who cares really?) broke off. President Snow narrowed his eyes. "Spit it out. Except for WHAT?"

Paul looked as if he wanted to throw up. "The-the special champagne you had ordered isn't here yet." He covered his face with his arms, as if he was afraid President Snow was going to hit him. "Ah. Is that all Paul? No need to get so worked up about it! We can just use our other special champagne. You know the one?" said President Snow very calmly. Paul looked visibly surprised. "You-you aren't mad sir?"

President Snow was starting to get a little mad at pathetic Paul but all he said was, "No, why would I be mad? These things happen. Now hurry long Paul, chop-chop." Paul nodded very fast and rushed out of the room.

President Snow leaned back into his plush chair. Oh, how he loved being President. He got to make all the rules, and he LOVED how everyone was intimidated by him.

Suddenly, a very loud chime sounded through the entire mansion. President Snow smiled. The guests had arrived.

Finally, after a half hour of introductions, drinks and loads of snarky comments, the meeting commenced.

"So you all must know why you are here," began President Snow. "Er, actually I don't know. I'd rather be shopping right now," said a woman with skin the colour of someone's vomit.

Everyone shushed her.

"Well, I am pleased to announce that my terrific mind has come up with another brilliant idea, that is going to blow all of you off your colourful feet!" said President Snow excitedly. "Behold!" he yelled, as the giant screen in front of them switched on. On the screen were four very sparkly words: Panem's Next Top Model.

Everyone began to whoop and cheer, even though half of them didn't have a clue of what was going on. (Oh, those dim-witted Capitol citizens.)

"I am aware of the fact," continued President Snow, "that the Capitol citizens get very bored during the rest of the year, once the Hunger Games have concluded. So this new reality show is sure to keep you entertained!"

A man with bright blue and green hair raised his hand. "Yes?" asked President Snow. "But what is the reality show about?" asked the man.

"Great question Timothy!" said President Snow. "Anthony," corrected the man. "Whatever," said President Snow. "This show will consist of a series of challenges, which 12 girls, each from one district, will participate in. Every other day, we will eliminate one girl, and the last one remaining will be crowned Panem's Top Model!"

Everyone whooped and cheered again.

"What kind of challenges?" questioned a lady with yellow skin and red hair. "Challenges that involve the girls modelling of course! Photoshoots, talent contests, even stunts!" said President Snow.

"How do we choose the girls though?" asked Anthony. "Do we reap them?"

"Don't be stupid Timothy. If we reaped them, then even average looking girls would get picked. We need to choose them ourselves, and we have to choose only the BEST looking ones," said President Snow.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So let's begin shall we?" said President Snow.

For the next two hours, President Snow and his guests pondered and thought over the girls they were going to choose by looking at their pictures. Finding pictures was easy, because the Capitol had a record of every citizen of Panem, in every district, and each one had a picture.

Finally, they had finalized and made an official list:

_Glimmer Starr, District 1_

_Clove Woods, District 2_

_Maryse Clark, District 3_

_Annie Cresta, District 4_

_Bonnie White, District 5_

_ Lucy Johnson, District 6_

_ Johanna Mason, District 7_

_Celine Robinson, District 8_

_ Caroline Cook, District 9_

_ Sadie Shaw, District 10_

_ Dahlia Walters, District 11_

_Katniss Everdeen, District 12_

"I think this has turned out pretty good don't you?" said President Snow looking at the list with a pleased expression on his face. Everyone nodded. "I shall notify the mayors in each of the districts to blow up the list on a large screen and put it in the district squares. That way, the chosen contestant will be broadcasted live across Panem! And then, we'll bring them straight here to the Capitol."

"What about the judges?" asked the woman with yellow skin and red hair.

I've already chosen them!" cried out Anthony. "Effie Trinket, Caeser Flickerman, Finnick Odair, Portia Wheaten, and Peeta Mellark."

"Who are Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark?" asked President Snow. "Oh Finnick is from District 4 and Peeta is from District 12," said Anthony excitedly. "I think they would make great judges sir, I found out everything about them in their files and they seem perfect!"

"But wouldn't that make them partial to the girl from their districts?" asked President Snow. "Oh no, no, no! Judges are have to be strictly neutral and just. Oh and the winner's prize will be a year's supply of food and clothing, plus a tour of all the districts!"

"Yes, that seems like reasonable prize. I'm so excited, this is going to be fantastic!" said the lady with yellow skin.

"Of course it's going to be, I was the one who thought of it," said President Snow smugly, fluffing out his white hair. "Cheers to Panem's Next Top Model!" he cried.

"Cheers!" cried everyone in the room.

"Cheers to a non-boring year!" cried President Snow.

"Cheers!" cried everyone.

"And cheers to me, the mastermind of this absolutely, mind-bogglingly brilliant idea!" cried President Snow.

"CHEERS!" cried everyone.

And with that came the end of a very successful meeting.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Did you spot a few of our favourite characters? Pleaseeee review you guys! I want to know what you think of this idea, and if I should continue with it, cuz if you didn't like it, there's no point in going further :( SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Katniss and the Awkward Moment

**Here you go, chapter 2! I'm going to be writing the chapters in each of the contestants POV's so that you get to know what goes on in their heads of sorts. Obviously, I had to start with Katniss :P Enjoy! (P.S Gahhh thank you for the follows and favourites and reviews! I'm so shocked that there are 5 reviews already...thank you xx)**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**

I was kind of in shock. I mean, one minute I was getting ready to go out hunting with Gale as I did every morning, and the next Peacekeepers were marching up to my house and escorting me to the square.

And as soon as I got there, I was greeted by people cheering and congratulating me. To be honest, I felt stupid. I had no idea what they were talking about, that is, until I saw my photo enlarged on a huge screen. I literally stood there with my mouth open.

Then a woman dressed in ridiculously fancy clothes came up on a stage that they had apparently built overnight and announced, "Everyone, I'm pleased to announce District 12's contestant Miss Katniss Everdeen!"

I was bustled onto the stage and the woman shook my hand so hard that I actually thought it was going to fall off. Then she pushed a mic in front of me. "Um, hi?" I started. Everyone was looking at me with a very expectant expression of their faces. What was I supposed to say? I didn't even know what I was a contestant for.

I turned around to face the crazily dressed woman. "Excuse me, but what am I a contestant for exactly?"

The crowd drew a collective gasp. "Panem's Next Top Model of course! You along with 11 other girls from the other districts are going to compete in this competition. You will be tested on your ability to model!"

My mouth dropped open again. "Did you say model?"

She nodded. "Er, I think you've got the wrong person here, I don't model," I said. "Well, you'll have to give it your best shot then!" said the woman smiling brightly. "But I can't go!" I said. "I have to look after my family!" I said. It was true, who would bring them fresh meat everyday if I wasn't there to hunt?

"My darling, if you win this competition, you and your family will receive a year's supply of food. And that is a LOT of food," said the woman.

Ok, so maybe that got me thinking. We hardly had any good food. The grain we got from tesserae was dry and tasteless. And eating meat again and again did get kind of tiring. Anyway, what could I lose from this competition anyway?

And if I had to admit, I was pretty pleased about the fact that they had picked me over so many other girls in the district. I mean, Rosie Vega from school was a hundred times better looking than me. I had never considered myself even moderately attractive, and here was the Capitol, picking ME, to participate in a modeling show.

And so I had made up my mind. "Well….alright then!" I said grinning at the crowd and waving. They cheered and clapped. I sincerely hoped that I was making the right choice.

I got the next hour to say goodbye to my family and friends (not that I had many, except for Gale and Madge, maybe). Prim was over the moon. She had always been the kind of girl who loved dressing up, but we could never afford pretty clothes. "Katniss I can't BELIEVE the Capitol chose you!" she squealed. "I'm sure you're going to be the prettiest girl there."

"I doubt it, Prim. The girls from District 1 and 2 probably have a lot more experience for this sort of thing."

"You'll do great," said my mom, smiling at me. "I'm mainly doing this for you two, you know. I promise I'll try my best to win and get that food for us," I said, getting up and hugging them both. "Good luck!" said Prim. "Thanks," I said smiling. I waved goodbye. "I'll write to you often! And Gale will bring you meat alright? Don't go hungry," I said. And with that, they were gone.

Gale came next, and he had an amused expression on his face. I punched him in the arm. "Shut up," I muttered. "I didn't even say anything," he said grinning. "But really Catnip? Panem's Next Top Model?"

"I didn't choose to be in it," I grumbled. "But they chose you for a reason. I might never have told you, but you _are _really pretty," he said, looking down at the floor.

I looked at him in surprise. He looked almost _shy_, and Gale never looked shy. I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. "Uh, thanks," I said. "Well, good luck anyway. I bet you'll be the best among those girls, you'll see," he said walking over and wrapping me up in a hug. "See ya Catnip," he said, and then he was gone too.

The woman from the 'reaping' came to pick me up from the meeting room. "I'll bet you're really excited! I'm Lucille Diamond!" she said. "Nice to meet you," I said, smiling politely. Even though the Capitol citizens irked me, the least I could, I figured, was be civil with them. We made our way to the train station, and before I knew it, I was in a train to the Capitol itself.

My cabin was amazing. I had never had so much luxury in my entire life. The food was mind-blowing as well. I could get used to this, I thought leaning back on the velvety sofa in front of a TV screen. I was watching some ridiculous Capitol soap-opera, purely for the purpose of making fun of it.

Suddenly, someone came in front of it, and my screen was blocked. "Hey!" I started, and the person turned around. A flash of recognition dashed across the person's features followed by a blush. "I know you…" I said slowly. "You're Peeta Mellark, the baker's son."

He nodded slowly. "I'm chosen to be a judge for this thing."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable. Peeta had once thrown bread out to me, on one of those terrible nights after my father had died. We had a connection, and this contest was going to make things a whole lot awkward. I mumbled a "I'll see you tomorrow," and made my way to my room.

What had I got myself into?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, remember; that's what keeps an author going! Thanks for reading xx**


	3. Lucy and her Negative Attitude

**Heyyoo! Just a warning, this one's kind of long. But I couldn't really cut much down soooo :P **

**Oh and to reply to a guest review on the last chapter, Katniss is around 16. Her birthday is in May, but the exact dates of the 74th Hunger Games have not been mentioned, so here I'm assuming they were later in the year, or maybe even the next year. So this takes place in between that, before the 74th games, and after her birthday :) And the other contestants ages are around the same...like for Johanna and Annie, I've taken their ages to be around 20. Oh and remember you guys, this is an AU story, so the whole Katniss/Peeta romance is not going to play out in the Games like it actually did. I've already kinda planned out the ending for this story, so there will be some surprises that will definitely classify it as an alternate universe story :)**

**Phew, enjoy the chappie anyway! :D**

* * *

**Lucy Johnson**

I was woken up with a start as the train lurched to a stop. I groaned inwardly. I was honestly sick of trains. That's all we even did back in District 6, build trains, cars and hovercrafts for the Capitol. But I kind of missed that already.

I really didn't want to be here.

I wasn't the kind of girl who spoke to a lot of people, or socialized or anything. And here I was, being forced to take part in this competition. Describing me as shy was an understatement. I was basically MORTIFIED of company.

I was a loner at school, not that I minded. Being alone was what I liked. And now I was going to have to talk to all these girls from the other districts.

My mom was overjoyed when I got picked. She'd always told me, "You wait Lucy, with your beauty and brains, you're going to work wonders on the world." Like that was going to ever happen.

I headed to the bathroom to freshen up a little. I took a glance at the mirror and raked a hand through my hair. I wasn't anything special. I had plain brown hair till a little below my shoulders. I wasn't particularly pretty, and definitely not curvy. I was little; mom had always said I looked kind of like a pixie. I shrugged. They must have seen something if they decided to choose me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes. It was Eva Waldorf, my escort.

"Lucy! Come on out, it's time for us to go meet the other contestants! Your outfit is laid on the bed for you!" she said in a high-pitched voice from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I called. I took a quick shower and rushed out to put on the clothes. Relieved, I saw they were simple and nothing fancy like the clothes the Capitol citizens liked to wear.

After a delicious breakfast, I was ushered out the train and into a grand carriage. The Capitol was indeed a place that felt like a fairytale. The buildings were built of glass and rose up into the sky, the sun glinting off of them, making them shimmer. It was beautiful.

"We're here!" said Eva brightly.

Oh god. Time to put on a smile and try to talk to everyone. We got out of the carriage and entered a huge dome-shaped building. "This is where you're going to be staying while you're here! All the photoshoots will take place here too," said Eva.

We were the first ones there. I sat down on a comfortable red couch and tried to keep calm. I was feeling increasingly nervous by the minute. I knew that I was probably going to be the least interesting of the group of girls. I could just feel it.

After 15 minutes of pure waiting agony, the huge brass doors opened and two people walked in.

My heart sank, and my fears were confirmed. The girl was _gorgeous._ She had thick blonde hair that fell to her waist in a mass of curls, and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were bright blue, and she was incredibly curvy. My boring hair and pixie size were no way going to compete against luscious curls and blue eyes.

She smiled dazzlingly and held out a slim hand. "I'm Glimmer, District 1," she said. "I'm Lucy. I'm from District 6," I said, shaking her hand and trying to keep my voice steady.

Her escort had already started to chat to Eva, and they seemed to be in deep conversation.

Glimmer sat down next to me with a plop. Girls like her had always intimidated me. There were a few at school back in District 6, but she was something else entirely. "So, are you excited about this competition? I am, I've already practiced my poses and everything. Not that I need to. Poppy, she's my escort by the way, says that I'm a natural," Glimmer rattled off. I just nodded.

Just then, two other girls entered the hall. Both were brunette, and one was sort of little like me. The other one looked very fierce but in an attractive way.

The shorter one introduced herself as Clove, and the other girl said her name was Johanna. They were from districts 2 and 7, respectively. At once, Glimmer started to talk to them as well. Johanna looked as if she wanted to punch the hell out of her. I couldn't blame her; even I would, if I had the guts.

Finally, after an hour, 12 girls including me, from each of the districts, had assembled in the hall. The escorts had made us all sit in a circle in the middle of the hall. It was sort of ridiculous. Some of the other girls were chattering away, but others like me were just keeping silent.

"A warm welcome to all you beautiful girls!" said a voice. We all started to look around to see where it was coming from. "Oh, I'm talking from the control room, you can't see me," said the voice again. "My name is Georgia Rose, and I am your host and the one who is going to conduct all the challenges. You will each have an escort to assist you of course. Now, I want you girls to get to know each other a little. So starting from the lovely lady from District 1, please introduce yourselves," said the voice.

Glimmer looked extremely pleased to start. "Hi! I'm Glimmer Starr, and I am SO excited to be here!" I could see Johanna rolling her eyes from the corner of mine.

Clove went next. "I'm Clove, and I'm from District 2. Um, that's all I guess. Oh, and I can't stand people with attitudes." That was fair enough. Next was a quiet girl from District 3. She was pretty in a very classic way, with her dark red hair piled up on her head in a neat bun. "I'm Maryse," she said softly. "I'm from District 3, and I'll really like working with machines." Naturally, I thought. District 3 had all the smart people of Panem.

Next to Maryse was a girl with flowing brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Annie!" she said, smiling, "Nice to meet you all." Then the girl next to me spoke "Hey! I'm Bonnie White and I'm from District 5! I'm really excited to be here and meet so many new people!" she said grinning widely. She seemed very bubbly. Then it was my turn. "Um, hi. I'm Lucy and I'm from District 6." They all nodded politely.

Johanna went next. "I'm Johanna Mason, and honestly, I can't stand girls who think they're everything, so SOME people should know that they're not all that they think they are." Glimmer let out a small gasp. Johanna smirked.

The next girl was some what interesting. She introduced herself as Celine, and she had a far-away look in her eyes, as if she was here physically, but in her head she was in a world of her own.

After Celine was Caroline, who I thought was pretty much obnoxious. "I honestly think I'm going to win! For sure! No offense to anyone." She was like another Glimmer, with her sleek blonde hair and green eyes, but somehow, she seemed more annoying.

A sweet looking girl with Asian features was next, and she introduced herself as Sadie.

The next girl looked very, very interesting. She had honey brown skin and startling golden/green eyes. When she looked at you, it felt as if she was looking straight through you, as if she could read your thoughts and feelings. "I'm Dahlia," she said, each of her words escaping her lips softly and sweetly.

Last was a girl who had her hair in a long braid down her back. "I'm Katniss," she said simply.

And with that the introductions were over.

As I made my way to the room where all of us would be staying together, the sinking feeling got slightly worse. After seeing all these beautiful girls who had their own personalities, I sort of felt like I was nothing. And even though the competition hadn't even started yet, I knew that I wasn't going to win.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Lucy is rather a very negative character isn't she? The funniness was cut out of this chapter because of that reason :P And what did you think of the introductions? Review and let me know...who did you like and who did you not like? Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Clove and the Unfortunate Incident

**Hollaaa! Here woo go, chapter 4! I know it's kind of hard to keep track of all the girls, but I promise it'll get easier once they start to get eliminated. Oh and I changed the rating to T because what's a story full of girl drama without a little swearing? Enjoy :)**

**(P.S. this is reallyy random but today is One Direction's 3 year anniversary, so for all you fellow directioners out there, HAPPY 3 YEARS :D)**

* * *

**Clove Woods**

I was woken up by a loud squeal. "What the-"started Johanna, pulling herself into sitting position on her bed. Like me, most of the other girls had decided to take an afternoon nap. The heavy Capitol lunch had made us all drowsy. Plus, we had no idea what we were in for tonight, so it was better to be well rested.

I slowly sat up. The bed was incredibly comfortable. I actually really loved the room. It was circular, with 12 beds arranged against the walls, so that there was an open space in the center. "What's going on?" mumbled Katniss, whose bed was across from mine. "My lucky bracelet's gone!" yelled Glimmer.

"For the love of!" grumbled Johanna. "My grandmother gave me that bracelet! I don't expect _you_ to understand," said Glimmer, her tone icy cold. Sadie was already out of bed and at Glimmer's side. "Here, I'll help you find it," she said. "So will I," chirped Caroline. "I'll help too," said Dahlia, smiling. I looked at her oddly. One time she was all quiet and mysterious, and the other, bright and friendly. I shrugged. "Oh, what the hell," I said getting off my bed. Glimmer looked extremely pleased that so many of us had volunteered to help.

"I'm going back to bed," said Johanna, shooting Glimmer a look and flopping back down onto her pillow.

The rest of us started to look for the bracelet. I took to the carpeted floor and looked under the beds. I was surprised at how clean everything was. No dust, nothing.

Johanna had already begun snoring, and Katniss and the others had fallen back asleep too. "What does it look like?" asked Dahlia. "It's golden, and it has the word 'Starr' written across it in curvy writing," said Glimmer sniffing.

"Hey, I think I found it," said Caroline. I got up and dusted off my pants (like there was any dust to begin with). Caroline was standing near Celine's bed, with the bracelet in her hand. Celine was still fast asleep.

"I found it snagged on the pillow," said Caroline smirking, obviously thrilled by the fact that she was starting possible drama.

Glimmer gasped. "Do you think Celine stole it?" "Why would she do that? She barely even knows you," I said, exasperated. These girls were really something else.

"She did seem sneaky to me," said Caroline. "Oh shut your mouth," said Katniss, who had apparently woken up. "Don't tell me to shut my mouth you little-" "GUYS!" shouted Dahlia. Everyone turned to her. "What's happening?" said a light voice. Celine was lifting herself up on her elbows and staring at all of us.

"Celine, did you steal Glimmer's bracelet?" asked Dahlia firmly. "What? I didn't even know she had one," said Celine sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"That's that then," said Dahlia smiling.

"Caroline, don't you dare try to cause drama. It might be entertaining for you, but to most of us it's just plain immature," I said. It was the truth. I had no time for girls like her. Caroline just stared at me.

Just then, our escorts came bustling into the room. "Great, you're all up," said one. "It's time to get ready for the first challenge girls, so come on, there's no time to lose!"

I sighed. This was only just getting started.

* * *

The whole evening was spent getting ready. I had my hair, makeup and even eyebrows done, along with a ton of other stuff I didn't even know existed. I still didn't even know what the challenge was. I was starting to feel a little queasy, and it had nothing to do with nervousness. I must have eaten a little too much. I just hoped that the feeling would go away.

My dress was gorgeous. It was shimmery blue, and fell till my ankles. When I took a look in the mirror, I actually felt really pretty. My hair was curled gently, and the makeup was light. This was going to be interesting, whatever it was.

We had all been told to assemble in the hall. I was excited to see what the others looked like too. When I reached, Celine and Dahlia were already there. They looked great. Celine looked like a fairy, with her white blonde hair hanging loose, and her silver dress. Dahlia looked like some sort of forest goddess, her dress was dark green and her hair had been done in braids bunched up at the back to form a bun.

"Wow, you look great Clove," said Dahlia. "Thanks, so do you!" I said. Maryse and Lucy came next. Maryse actually looked like a princess. She had that natural regal way about her, and she smiled when we complimented her. Lucy was just quiet. I wondered why she hadn't spoken a word to any of us. She looked pretty too, like a pixie.

Bonnie looked like a pop star, and her outfit matched her bubbly personality perfectly. Johanna actually looked calm and attractive, a huge contrast to her fierce self. Sadie complimented each and every one of us, and she looked amazing too.

In my opinion, I think Katniss looked the best of all. Her dress was a fiery red, and it made her look like a fire queen. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her. She had that natural beauty, and so did Annie. She looked like a mermaid, in a blue-green dress that really brought out her eyes.

Caroline and Glimmer came last. Not surprisingly, they both looked fabulous.

After a few minutes of waiting, a woman with pale skin and a shock of red hair that was standing out in all directions strutted in. "Hello! I'm Georgia Rose. I'll bet ya'll are wondering what the first challenge is!" she said.

"No shit, Sherlock," muttered Johanna under her breath. I suppressed a laugh.

"Your first challenge is….." she said. We waited. And waited some more. "Um?" said Johanna. "Aren't you going to continue?"

"I was pausing for dramatic effect, dahling," said Georgia. "Fine. It's an interview," she said, flashing us a smile.

Well, I wasn't expecting that. But it couldn't be too bad I guess. I looked over at the others to see their reactions. Some of them looked relieved. But Lucy had paled considerably, and she looked as if she was going to faint.

Annie seemed to have noticed this too, because she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Are you alright Lucy?" she asked kindly. Lucy shook her head. "Is it stage fright?" said Sadie sympathetically. "It's much, much worse," whispered Lucy.

"Oh, don't mope about it, you'll be fine," said Caroline rolling her eyes. God, that girl really was insensitive.

Georgia continued as if nothing was wrong though. "You'll be going district wise, so Glimmer you're up first. Come on now," she said, waving us over to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator lurched upward, the sick feeling jumped into my stomach. I leaned forward clutching my stomach. "Are you okay?" asked Johanna, with a concerned expression on her face. "Yes, I'm fine," I said waving her off. "Just a sudden cramp."

I crossed my fingers and hoped and hoped that the feeling would go away. But it only got worse.

While Glimmer went up on stage, the rest of us had to wait in a small corridor. There was a TV so that we could watch the interview too.

Glimmer was super bubbly and confident in front of the audience. Caesar Flickerman was the interviewer, and he was also one of the judges. The other judges were seated up in a panel above the audience.

By now I was getting really jittery. I was up next, and there were only a few minutes left for Glimmer's interview. By the time Georgia called me over, the cramps were so bad that I could barely walk.

"And now we have Clove Woods, from District 2!" I heard Caesar announce. And then I was walking up on the stage, almost deafened by the roars of the crowd. Caesar took my hand and shook it vigorously. His bright orange hair was sparkling in all the different lights. I literally almost stumbled onto the couch that had been placed for the contestants.

"So, Clove tell me. How did it feel to be chosen for Panem's Next Top Model?" asked Caesar.

Think Clove, think. How did you feel?

"I, um, I was pretty excited I guess," I said. Darn.

"Yes, of course you would be. Tell us, how do you like the Capitol?" Caesar pressed on. "What is it that impressed you the most? The glamour, the luxury, or the fabulous food?"

Food. Just the word was going to make me throw up.

Suddenly the lights became blinding and I could barely even see. I felt dizzy, light-headed, and I think I even forgot I was in an interview. I tried to control it, but I couldn't.

I doubled over, retching, and threw up all over my sparkling dress, in front of over a thousand people.

Well, shit.

* * *

**Uh oh...poor Clove. Be warned guys...there's an elimination coming up next chapter. Review and temme who you think it's going to be, or who you want it to be. Hope you liked it, and thanks so much for reading xx :)**


	5. Sadie and a Confusing Elimination

**Hwi everyone! Sorry for not updating for while, I wasn't feeling too well these past few days, so I didn't feel like just writing something and updating for the sake of it. Anyway, here's an extra long chappie for you...enjoy!**

* * *

**Sadie Shaw**

"Come on, Clove, wake up!" I said, gently shaking her. "Nooo, I don't want to," she moaned. "You have to! There's so much fun stuff to do today!" I said. "I don't care," she said, turning back over.

I sighed. This was going to be hard.

Ever since Clove threw up last night in her interview, she was inconsolable. She kept saying she was sure that she was going to be the first one to get eliminated.

I told her not to worry, and that they wouldn't drop her just for throwing up, because it was complete accident, but she wasn't listening to anybody.

I honestly felt really bad for her. I was the kind of person who always wanted to see everyone happy, and tried to make everyone happy, so I didn't like seeing her so depressed.

Can I just say that even though I liked most people, Caroline annoyed the hell out of me? She was overjoyed when Clove messed her interview up.

"She had it coming; she literally stuffed her face at lunch! And plus she's so rude to everyone, she deserves to be the one to get eliminated first," Caroline had said yesterday to Glimmer. It had taken everything for me to not march up to her and slap her hard across the face. _Clove _is the one rude to everyone? Please, look who's talking.

As for my interview, I think it went pretty well. Caesar Flickerman was really sweet, and it wasn't at all awkward to talk to him. When he spoke to me, it felt as if we'd known each other for years.

Everyone else's interviews had been pretty good too, except for maybe Lucy's. She hardly even spoke during hers. I'd tried to talk to her too, but she just nodded and gave the occasional smile.

"Sadie!" called Bonnie. "Is she up yet?"

"Nope, no luck. Help me out!"

"You know what? You need some serious cheering up," said Bonnie walking over and pulling the covers off Clove. I grinned. Bonnie was totally my kind of person.

Clove got up startled. "Give me back the blanket," she said fiercely. Bonnie shook her head.

"Nope. You're getting out of bed, and we're all going to do a little exploring," said Bonnie.

"Look, if you're _that _sure that you're going to be eliminated, don't you want to at least get to see the Capitol a little more?" I said. To my relief, Clove actually looked like she was thinking about it. "Oh, alright," she said getting off the bed.

"Great!" said Bonnie grinning. "Let's go!"

* * *

We spent the rest of the morning out in a huge park just outside the building where we were staying. Just as I had thought, it was just what Clove needed to cheer up. All the girls came, even Lucy, though she just sat under a tree and didn't say a word to anyone.

Glimmer and Caroline tried unsuccessfully to flirt with some of the Capitol boys, and it was a complete riot. The rest of us just talked, hung out played stupid games, running around in the grass.

As we made our way back, to go up to the elimination, I felt sort of sad. I liked these girls, well most of them, and even in one day, I had gotten to know them a lot. I didn't want to see them go.

The elimination was being held in a huge room where there was a massive screen. There was a glass table laid out in front of the screen for the judges, and 12 chairs arranged in a semi-circle around it, for us to sit on.

I spotted a camera built into the wall. So they were going to broadcast this to the whole of Panem.

I picked a chair in the middle and sat down, trying not to feel nervous. Bonnie sat down on one side of me, and to my dismay, Caroline sat on the other side.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Bonnie. She looked worried.

"Do you think I was too bubbly in my interview? Maybe I should have only spoken when he asked me question," said Bonnie. "Bonnie, relax. You were fine," I said, with my best reassuring voice.

"I wouldn't sound so sure if I was you, Sadie," said Caroline snidely. "Your sweet good-girl act isn't going to take you too far into the competition."

I chose to ignore that completely. "Oh look, the judges are here, "I said, pretending as if I hadn't heard anything.

The 5 judges had entered the room and were all taking their places at the table. I hadn't seen the judges before, except for Caesar Flickerman, so I was interested to see them.

A woman with bright pink hair spoke first. "Hello, I'm Effie Trinket. Lovely to see all of you here!" Next to her was a woman with sparkly white hair. "My name is Portia Wheaten. It's good to meet you all properly, finally."

Caesar grinned widely. "Yes, well I'm the only one who's actually got to know you girls. I've got an unfair advantage here," he said winking at us.

I had to stifle a gasp when I saw the next judge. I was never the kind of girl who was boy-crazy, but even I had to admit, he was _gorgeous_.

He was tall, athletic and his eyes were an amazing shade of green. He had bronze-colored hair, and when he smiled, it was the only thing you could see in the room.

I could almost sense half the girls in the room go weak-kneed, and who could blame them, I was feeling weak myself. "Hello girls. I'm Finnick. Finnick Odair," he said, with a faint smug look on his face, as if he knew the effect he was having on all of us.

I turned to look at Caroline, and just as I had expected, she was looking at Finnick with her mouth half open.

Next to Finnick was a boy slightly shorter than him, with blonde hair. He was fairly attractive too, but Finnick was something else entirely. He was _perfect_.

"I'm Peeta. It's so nice to meet all of you," he said smiling.

"Alright, so let's get down to the judging process. We will be commenting on each of your interviews first, so come on forward when we call your name. Then we will call your names in order of whose interview was the best and so on. The last two names that will not be called will be the two from which one will be eliminated," said Portia.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Glimmer Starr."

Glimmer walked up to the center, in front of the judges. "Hmm. So Glimmer. I thought you were very talkative. That could be both a good thing, and a bad thing, but I'm just going to take it as in the middle," said Caesar.

"Yes, I remember you were talking a lot even after Caesar asked you a question," said Effie. "You will have to work on that, but otherwise, your interview was fairly entertaining."

"You were confident enough though, so over all, good job Glimmer," said Peeta smiling. Glimmer sank back into her seat with a relieved smile on her face.

"Okay, Clove, come on next," said Finnick. I watched as Clove shakily made her way to the center.

"Oh, Clove," said Caesar with an amused expression. "You were definitely the most memorable interview of the night, and I'm sure everyone here will agree with me." Clove went bright red.

"But, it wasn't really your fault. Maybe you just ate too much," said Peeta. "But the thing is, we didn't get to know much about you, and your confidence didn't show through in the short amount of time that you actually spoke," said Portia.

"That's all we can say really," said Effie giving Clove a sad smile.

"Maryse Clark."

"Ooh, I remember you," said Peeta. "You were the one that commented on the Capitol's erm weird sense of style didn't you?" Maryse nodded uncertainly. "It was certainly interesting to hear your view on things, you came across as a very intellectual girl," said Caesar grinning. "Mhm, I liked you," said Finnick aiming a wink at Maryse.

I would have fainted if I was her.

Maryse made her way back to her chair.

"Ah, Annie, come on up," said Caesar smiling. "You were extremely charming to talk to, I must say."

"Thank you," said Annie sweetly. Finnick looked at her with a look of mild interest on his face. "I've seen you around in District 4 before," he said. "You never seemed that friendly to me. But I guess your interview was pretty good." Annie gave him an uncertain smile, and went back to sit in her chair.

"Bonnie White," said Portia. I gave her a reassuring smile as she stood up.

"I think you were the most lively interview," said Peeta. "Yes, your bubbly attitude put a smile on my face," said Effie. "It was great fun to talk to you," said Caesar smiling widely. "Good job!"

I squeezed Bonnie's hand as she sat back down. I was happy for her. Now it was Lucy's turn.

"Hmm, Lucy. You were very quiet," said Portia. "Yes, you were a little difficult to talk to," said Caesar. "You didn't talk much at all." "You came across as very under-confident," said Peeta. "You should have opened up a little more." I expected Lucy to be really upset. But to my surprise, she looked sort of _relieved_. Finnick seemed to have noticed this too. "Okay, you can go back now," he said with a confused expression on his face.

"Johanna Mason?" said Peeta. Johanna walked to the center. "You were a little too fierce for my liking actually," said Effie. "Yes, you scared me a little," said Caesar jokingly. "But I'm sure you'll be able to change your attitude eventually," said Peeta smiling. "I liked you." Johanna gave an unexpected smile and sat back down.

"Ooh Celine!" said Caesar excitedly. "You were definitely the most interesting to me!" Celine looked genuinely surprised. "Really?" she said. "Yes! You were my favourite!"

"Yeah, you were pretty interesting," said Finnick grinning. "Well done." Celine walked back to her chair looking pleased.

"Caroline, come on up," said Effie. Caroline practically launched herself out of her chair and in front of the judges. "I really liked your confidence," said Finnick. "Thank you Finnick!" chirped Caroline, batting her eyelashes.

Peeta chuckled. "But there is something called over-confidence, and I think you have a bit of it," he said.

Yes, thank you. I could have hugged Peeta.

"But otherwise, you did okay," said Portia. "Just _okay_?" said Caroline raising her eyebrows. "Yes, just okay," said Portia with a look that meant Caroline should probably shut up. I almost giggled, but then I realized that it was my turn.

"Ah, Sadie, you're next," said Caesar grinning at me. I took and deep breath and stood up. "Sadie, can I just say that you were my favourite?" said Peeta smiling. I felt my heart leap. I was someone's favourite!

"Mhm, you were very friendly and happy in general," said Effie. "It was fun to talk to you," said Caesar. "Thank you," I said giving them a smile. I sat down slowly, a feeling of immense happiness rushing through me. They had liked me!

"Congrats!" Bonnie whispered in my ear. "Thanks!" I whispered back.

"Dahlia Walters, come up next," said Portia. Dahlia got up gracefully and walked to the center of the room. "I thought you were pretty interesting," said Finnick. "What I observed the most was your grace, though," said Effie smiling. "You were very polite, but at the same time not downright quiet either," said Caesar. "Good job," said Peeta grinning. "Thank you," said Dahlia, and she walked back to her chair looking happy.

"And last but um not the least, Katniss, come on up," said Peeta. He had suddenly turned a faint shade of red. "Ah, Katniss," said Caesar. "You certainly looked beautiful in that dress, I must say. It was pleasant to talk to you, definitely."

"But like Johanna, I think you have to tone down your fierceness a little," said Finnick. "I have to agree with Finnick on that," said Peeta. "You wouldn't want to intimidate the person you're talking to." Katniss raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "But otherwise, it was a great interview," said Portia, and Effie nodded.

"Alright so the time has come for us to decide who it is that is going to be eliminated," said Portia, once Katniss had taken her seat. "You will have to wait for just a few minutes."

A wide gray screen suddenly shot up in front of the judges table, so that they were blocked from our view. Caroline shot out of her seat and crouched next to it, one ear on the screen. "Caroline, you can't listen to what the judges are saying, that's cheating!" hissed Clove. "I can't hear anything anyway," said Caroline rolling her eyes.

Just then, the screen shot back down, and Caroline fumbled backwards. Portia looked down at her with amusement. "It's a special screen, darling, you wouldn't be able to hear anything if you tried."

Caroline scuttled back to her chair.

"Okay! So when your name is called, step to the side," said Effie, indicating an open space at the side of the room.

Right. This was it.

"The first name we will be calling is…" began Caesar. "Bonnie. Fantastic job." The judges congratulated her and she walked to the side.

"The next name is….Sadie. Well done!" said Peeta, smiling at me. What!? My name had been called second! I somehow shook their hands and made my way to where Bonnie was standing. She gave me hug. I was still in!

The judges called Dahlia, Annie and Maryse next, in that order. They walked over to where we were standing. Then Celine, Glimmer, Katniss and Johanna. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Clove would be called next, so that Caroline would be in the final two. But…nope.

"Caroline. You made it," said Finnick, and she literally launched herself at him and hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back.

Ugh.

"So in the bottom two we have Clove Woods and Lucy Johnson," said Portia, looking grave. Clove was biting her nail vigorously. Lucy looked very calm.

"The two of you are here for different reasons. Lucy because you didn't talk much at all, and Clove because you didn't really get a chance to, because of your unfortunate accident," said Peeta. "So the girl we have decided to eliminate is….."

Way to build up the tension.

"Lucy."

Clove looked like she was going to faint of relief. "Clove, we've decided to give you another chance, because we're sure that there's a lot more to you than you got to show everyone," said Peeta smiling.

Clove made her way toward us, and all of us (except Caroline, who looked pretty annoyed) wrapped her up in a group hug.

"We're sorry Lucy. It's just, we think it's better if you go back home. You don't seem to be very comfortable here," said Finnick gently.

To everyone's surprise, Lucy nodded vigorously. "I KNOW! FINALLY SOMEONE GETS ME," she said. "I just want to go home! Thanks for eliminating me guys!" she said.

I just stared at her dumbstruck. I think that was the most she had spoken in two days. The judges looked just as baffled.

"Er, alright then. You can go," said Portia. Lucy literally skipped out of the room.

I looked at Bonnie and she just shrugged.

"Well that was confusing, wasn't it?"

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! Please forgive any typos there might be, I did edit it, but it gets very boring to re-read your work again and again :P Review and tell me...were you happy with the elimination? Slightly confused? Or do you think someone else should have been eliminated? Oh and what do you think the next challenge is going to be?**

**(P.S. I don't watch ANTM so I don't really know how the judging process goes. I just sort of came up with this myself, lol)**

**Thanks for reading :***


	6. Annie and a Photoshoot with Swimsuits

**Ello peoplez! I feel so bad for not uploading this earlier, but I am confessing to you all; I procrastinate like it's my job, literally. so whenever I turned my laptop on and told myself that I was going to write more, I ended up watching endless hours of One Direction interviews on YouTube. I know, I don't like myself much either right now. But I hope you like this chapter anyway :)**

* * *

**Annie Cresta**

All anyone spoke about that night was the elimination. Not just how Lucy had reacted, but the main topic of discussion was the judges. And by judges, I mean the two young judges that had captured everyone's attention.

I had seen Finnick in District 4 before, he was someone who was always surrounded by girls, wherever he went. I didn't know him personally, and I had never tried to get to know him either, because I had always felt as if he would never pay attention to a simple girl like me.

But I was pleasantly surprised when he said he's seen me before. Even though he did say he thought I was unfriendly and quiet.

"Did you know Finnick back in District 4?" Sadie asked me nonchalantly. We were all sitting around her bed. "Not really. I mean, I knew who he was, but he wasn't my friend or anything," I said.

"I have to admit, he was dreamy," said Dahlia.

"Dreamy? He was GORGEOUS!" said Caroline. She had a soppy, loved-up look on her face. "Well, good luck getting him," said Johanna snorting. "Judges are off-limits."

"I can do whatever I want. The other judges don't have to know," said Caroline smirking.

"I liked that Peeta too," said Maryse. "Yeah, he was sweet," said Celine. "Boring," said Caroline. "He was nothing compared to Finnick."

At that, Katniss seemed to stiffen a little. She looked like she was going to say something, but then she closed her mouth abruptly at the last minute.

"They were both nice," I said, to avoid another argument.

"You would know Peeta wouldn't you Katniss? He must probably go to the same school as you," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, he does. But we aren't really friends," Katniss said shrugging.

"Both of you are so lucky. Two of the judges know you guys since before," said Glimmer, with a jealous expression on her face. "How does it matter?" said Clove, looking annoyed. "It's not like they're going to be biased or anything." I nodded, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't want the girls to think that I was going to take advantage of the fact that Finnick already knew me.

"I'm just saying," said Glimmer. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said.

"Yeah let's all go to sleep," said Dahlia. "It's been a long day." "But it's so early!" said Caroline in a whiny voice.

Somehow everyone seemed to ignore that, and we all went to sleep, wondering what the next challenge could possibly be.

* * *

When I opened my eyes at first, I was confused about where I was. I expected to be lying on my thin mattress, with the sunlight streaming through the open window that brought fresh air that smelt like the sea in.

Instead, I was lying on a plush bed, and when I sat up slowly, I saw 10 other girls still fast asleep in beds identical to mine.

I got up, and cautiously made my way to the huge window on the other side of the room. I pushed the heavy magenta curtain aside slowly.

A stream of daylight entered the room, forming a long streak on the floor. I stepped closer to the window and pushed the curtains back so that the sunlight wouldn't wake the other girls.

The people in the Capitol seemed to already be awake, because the streets were filled with freakishly dressed citizens walking to and fro. Even though I didn't like it much, I had to admit that the Capitol was beautiful. There was the right amount of greenery and the buildings sparkled and shone.

I almost didn't realize when someone pushed the curtains aside and stood next to me. "Katniss?" I said, looking at her in surprise. "Good morning to you too," she said. "Sorry, I thought you were fast asleep," I said smiling.

"I didn't sleep all that well actually," said Katniss, pulling at her long sleeved t-shirt. "Oh, "I said. "Are you homesick?"

"Sort of. I'm just not used to all this luxury," she said shrugging. I nodded.

"Me neither. Life is so different back at home isn't it?"

"I know. I bet the Capitol citizens don't have a clue about what it's like in the districts. But it's probably a lot easier in your district," she said, a hard look on her face.

"It's not all that bad, but there are many people living in poverty," I said softly.

"Sometimes I just wish things were different," she said, staring out the window. "That life was easier for us. All of us."

I sucked in a breath.

"Katniss," I whispered. "There might be cameras right now, recording us." Shock flashed on her face for a second, but then it was gone. "No, they can't record us sleeping. But whatever," she said, turning around and walking past the curtains. I looked around to see if I could spot a camera, but thankfully, I couldn't.

I followed Katniss back into the dimness of the room. Several of the others had started to wake up. "Let's get up, girls," said Bonnie, who was stretching her arms far above her head. "Time for challenge number two."

* * *

Half of us groaned when Georgia Rose announced what the challenge was. It was a photoshoot. A _swimsuit_ photoshoot. "No no no," whispered Maryse. "I'm SO not comfortable in exposing that much of my body to the whole country!"

"What is a swimsuit anyway?" said Johanna. All of us looked at her. "Um, we don't really have open water in District 7."

"We don't use swim suits when we go swimming. We just wear our normal clothes," I explained. "But the Capitol people wear special clothing to go in the water."

"Clothing that involves covering very little of our skin," said Maryse biting her lip. Caroline shrugged. "I'm up for it." "Should have guessed," muttered Clove.

"Okay, girls! Time to go get dressed!" said Georgia. "More like undressed," said Katniss, and everyone laughed.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on a cold metal chair in a dark blue, two piece swim suit. They had called it a 'bikini'.

"You're so lucky," I said, sighing, to Clove, who was sitting next to me. She was in a hot pink one-piece swim suit. "I wish they had put me in a one-piece."

"You look great," said Clove. "It looks good on you, really."

Just then, the door in front of us opened, and out came Caroline, who was all smiles. She was wearing a very revealing bikini, but she didn't seem to mind. "They loved me! I just know it!" "Oh and good luck Annie." I forced a smile at her, and shakily made my way inside the room.

The judges all smiled as soon as I entered the room. "Wow, you look great Annie," said Peeta, smiling warmly. I blushed. "Thank you."

"Okay, so go stand over there," said Effie, waving her hand to an area behind me. There was sand scattered over the floor, and the background was a sky blue, exactly how a beach would look.

I carefully treaded on the sand, and took my place right in the middle. A couple of men with large cameras were standing on either side of me.

"Go on then," said Caesar. "Strike a pose."

For a second, I just stood there. I felt horribly awkward, and I had no idea what to do. Then I tried to crack a smile, and flip my hair. The cameras flashed. It felt wrong. _I _felt wrong. I didn't know how to do this stuff. I wasn't a model. I was a simple girl who helped her mother make fish nets back home.

Almost as if he could see what I was thinking, suddenly Finnick spoke up. "Annie, you don't seem very comfortable," he said gently. I shook my head, my hair falling over, hiding my embarrassed face. "I don't know how to do this," I said softly.

"Well, you're going to have to try," he said. "Hmm, you're from District 4. You grew up near the sea, just like me."

I looked at him confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"What I'm saying is, this should be normal for you. Pretend you're back home. As if you're having a day to relax with your friends," he said.

What he was saying started to make more sense. Maybe I could just pretend like I was near the sea. I nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll try."

For the next few minutes I sort of played out exactly what I did whenever I went to the beach. I pretended to look for seashells, let my hair fly back with the force of a fan in the room, and just basically let myself relax.

By the end of it, Finnick was smiling broadly. "I knew that would work. Good job Annie."

I gave him a shy smile, thanked the judges and made my way out of the room. "How'd it go?" asked Clove, getting up.

I let out a breath. "Actually, I think it went okay."

* * *

**Forgot to mention this earlier: I realized this JUST now. When I started this story, the fact that Annie, Johanna and Finnick had already won their games and were victors completely slipped my mind. In this story I made it seem like they haven't been in the games ever, and they just now got to meet eachother. I'm so sorry...but you'll have to bear with me here and pretend that they aren't victors :(**

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, follows and fave, they make my day, really :)**

**Thanks for reading lovelies xx**


	7. Maryse and a Picture that didn't Impress

**Wassup guys! How was that for a fast update? (sort of). I hope you like this chapter, I tried my best with describing each of the girls' pictures, but its kinda difficult to come up with a different one for 11 girls so forgive me if some of them aren't very original. Enjoy anyway :D**

* * *

**Maryse Clark**

I had never felt so much like a failure in my life. I kept telling myself that I had tried my best in the photoshoot, but deep down I knew that I could have done much better. From the start I had made myself believe that I wasn't going to be able to do it, and that I would look awkward and weird.

And that was probably why I ended up being awkward and weird after all.

"I did so bad!" groaned Sadie, flopping down on her bed. I just sat on my bed and kept quiet. There was no use in complaining and whining after the damage was done.

"I know! It was SO awkward to like pose in front of them," said Bonnie, agreeing with her instantly. In only these past two days, they had paired up and become close.

I hadn't tried to make close friends with anyone, because I knew that once this was over, we would probably never even get to see eachother again.

I did like Dahlia and Celine a little bit though. Even though Celine didn't speak much, like me, I felt comfortable being around her.

Glimmer and Caroline absolutely disgusted me. They were so shallow, and ever since I was little my parents had taught me to be the exact opposite of what they were.

Dahlia came and sat down next to me. "Did you do okay?" she asked softly. I shook my head. "I didn't do all that I could've done," I said looking down.

"You tried your best, that's what matters," said Dahlia. "But that's just the thing. I didn't do my best. I gave up," I said sighing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll see, you probably did great," said Dahlia patting my back.

I hoped she was right.

* * *

I walked into the elimination hall the next day trying desperately to keep my hopes up. I literally plastered a huge fake smile on my face; that earned me a couple of weird looks from Glimmer and Caroline.

I sat down on a chair next to Celine.

"Hello girls!" said Caesar Flickerman smiling widely. "So today the elimination process is going to be a little different. In the sense that it was a photoshoot, we're going to blow up one of each of your photos on the screen, and then evaluate it."

No.

No. No. No.

The rest of the girls were going to get see my most probably terrible pictures? It was bad enough that the judges had seen my poor performance, the others didn't have to see it as well.

"We've chosen your best pictures, so none of the in between shots will be shown don't worry," said Peeta cheerfully.

That didn't help much either.

"Alright so...Glimmer," said Effie, and Glimmer's picture popped up on the screen.

It was actually pretty good. She was smiling radiantly right at the camera, and her luscious blonde hair was curled around her shoulders. She was holding a beach ball by her hip, and she looked every inch of a swim-wear model. "Hey, I like this picture!" said Finnick grinning.

"Yes, you look quite cheerful and happy, and that's what being on a beach is about so it all comes off pretty well," said Portia. "Good job!" Glimmer broke out into a relieved smiled and Caroline smiled at her, but looked somewhat jealous.

Clove's was next. "Awww, you look so cute, Clove!" said Caesar. And she did. She was sort of glowing in her picture, with a faint blush on her cheeks. She was standing on her tiptoes, in what seemed like a stretch, with her mouth slightly open, and was looking at something above her, off camera. "It's a very different picture, I love it!"

I clutched the bottom of my seat tightly. With a plop, my photo appeared on the screen. My heart sank. It was no where as good as Clove's, or Glimmer's. I was standing with my hand on my hip, smiling, but anyone could see that the smile didn't reach my eyes, didn't light them up. The picture sort of fell flat.

"Er, I don't think you look exactly happy in this picture Maryse," said Peeta uncertainly. "Mm, you seem sort of nervous to me," said Effie nodding. "You could have done better."

I swallowed, nodding. They hadn't liked my picture. I hadn't done enough. It was all wrong.

I didn't want to sit there through the rest of the evaluations. I wanted to go somewhere and cry. But I had to and I was forced to look at the rest of the girls pictures.

I actually quite liked Annie's picture. She was crouched down on the sand, her wavy brown hair tipped onto one side, covering half her face. She looked as if she was looking for something, shells maybe.

Finnick smiled extra wide at her picture, and she blushed when she saw him looking at her.

In Bonnie's picture, she was mid-jump, her hair flying out around her, her arms in the air. She looked amazing. "This is definitely my favourite picture so far Bonnie! I love the energy, fabulous job!" said Caesar.

Johanna's picture was different. She was in the middle of kicking the beach ball, not even throwing it, but in actual fact _kicking _it. Several of the others started laughing. Effie looked at it uncertainly. "I don't know what to quite make of this one. It isn't a football tournament, sweetheart. It's a swimsuit modeling shoot. But still, you look okay, I guess."

Johanna just shrugged, but she looked disappointed.

The only way to describe Celine's picture was mystical. Her swimsuit was a one-piece, and it was a mix of different shades of green and blue. She was staring off into the distance, a dazed look on face, her white blonde hair lifting in the breeze (okay fake breeze but you get it).

The judges seemed to like it a lot. I was happy for her, but I couldn't help but feel envious too.

When Caroline's picture came up on the screen, my mouth almost dropped open. I heard someone gasp, and I couldn't blame them.

She was bending forward, shooting a stare at the camera. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyes big and shining. The part that made it outrageous was the way her bikini top slung low, so that her chest was very visible.

But even with that factor, the picture was flawless. It was actually perfect. "Wow," said Finnick. "That's honestly all I can say. This is…amazing."

Caroline flushed and looked as if she was actually going to jump out of her chair and start doing a happy dance.

"I agree with Finnick, this is brilliant. Congratulations Caroline. I think you might just be the winning picture of the night," said Peeta smiling.

Sadie's was next, and hers was fantastic. She was laughing, her head turned upwards, hair falling around her shoulders. "I love it, Sadie! It's very different!" said Peeta.

Dahlia's was very pretty. She was lying on the sand, propped up by her elbows, her head turned towards the camera, with a sweet smile on her face.

And last was Katniss'.

She was standing leaning against the blue background of the shoot, her brown hair framing her face. She was staring straight at the camera, so that her stormy gray eyes pierced the screen. It was a beautiful picture.

"I think this one is my favourite," said Effie smiling. "It's very striking, and your eyes are really standing out. Well done, Katniss."

I think I was the only one who noticed that Peeta had gone red looking at Katniss' picture. Hmm. Maybe something was going on there.

"And now, give us a few minutes to decide the results," said Portia, and the gray screen shot up blocking them from our view.

I looked down at floor, already preparing myself for what was sure to happen.

I was going be eliminated.

It was pretty obvious.

The only other person who could be eliminated was Johanna, whose picture the judges had been confused about. But Effie had said that she looked okay.

Suddenly, the screen shot back down.

"The first name we are going to call is….." said Finnick.

"Katniss. Your picture was fabulous."

Katniss smiled and went over to the side to wait.

"Caroline."

Caroline looked enraged. "But you said my picture was the winning picture! Shouldn't I be called first?"

The judges chose to ignore her, and she moved to stand next to Katniss, who looked just a little smug.

"Bonnie."

"Annie."

"Dahlia."

"Sadie."

"Celine."

"Clove."

"Glimmer."

And then it was just me and Johanna. I looked over to her and saw her staring straight ahead.

"Maryse, your picture just didn't do it for us. I mean, there wasn't anything different about it, or anything that stood out," said Portia.

"Johanna, your picture was sort of quirky. You tried something none of the other girls did. And that's why…"

"We've decided to let you stay."

Johanna walked over to the others.

I hung my head. For the first time in my life, I had failed. "We're sorry Maryse. But it was lovely to have you on the show," said Effie. I nodded. "I had a good time here," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

To my surprise, the other girls came over and engulfed me in a group hug. "We'll miss you," said Dahlia softly. "I'll miss you to," I whispered.

And then I broke away and walked out of the room slowly, the doors closing behind me.

* * *

**So how was that for an elimination? Are you sad that Maryse was eliminated? Ooh and which girl's picture did you think was the best? (I hope you liked the descriptions, I was very nervous about them. But I'm hoping that you could somewhat imagine what the pictures looked like, right?)**

**Oh and on a side note, I got the idea for Katniss' picture from a picture I saw of Jennifer Lawrence. She looked absolutely stunning. Dunno if you've seen it, but oh well :)**

**Thanks so much for reading xx**

**(Almost forgot, review,review, review! don't mind me just thirsty for your opinions xD)**


End file.
